


相忘（梨花退团纪念，外一篇）

by Rosalind_K



Series: 柚梨退团纪念 [1]
Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalind_K/pseuds/Rosalind_K
Summary: 相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。旧文搬运。梨花退团时的心塞报社产物。一切都是作者的脑洞，与真实存在的人物无关，请勿上升到她们本人。CP：柚梨（柚希礼音×凰稀要）（警告：大量脑补，大量私设）





	1. 相忘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐BGM：何韵诗《再见露丝玛莉》  
> 有一点点意识流擦边球的车。

-0-

相濡以沫，不如相忘于江湖。  
  
  
  
-1-

凰稀要对于退团一直没有什么实感。

即使大家都在为她的退团目紧张地稽古，即使已经过了《白夜の誓い》的初日，即使她已经从宝冢大剧院毕业，她对退团的感觉也依然是模糊的，就像是在一片迷雾中前进的旅人，模模糊糊清楚自己的目的地，想要看个仔细时眼前却只有一团朦胧的雾气。

要说她什么时候真正对退团有了实感，大概是《黑豹の如く》初日的时候吧。

那时候她才真正地意识到，自己和她都要离开了。

这段爱情，也到此为止了。  
  
  
  
-2-

柚希礼音和凰稀要，或者说是金山千惠和池口梨花，她们的这一段爱情始于2011年。

池口梨花记得那天是一个异常晴朗的日子，瓦蓝色的天空一丝云也没有，阳光从落地窗里射进房间，在地板上和桌子上投下一片明亮的金色光晕，将整个客厅都照得暖暖的。

当时她正窝在客厅沙发上沐浴着阳光看着珍藏的机器猫DVD，突然听见一阵急促的敲门声。慢悠悠地翻下沙发穿上鞋，一开门就看见星组的top桑顶着一头被风吹得乱七八糟的头发，脸涨得通红，一双大眼睛瞪得跟铜铃似的，整个人一脸凶神恶煞活像来讨债的债主，如果不认识她一定会被她的这幅模样吓出心理阴影。

不过幸好池口梨花是认识她的，因此也没有说什么，只是歪着脑袋一脸无辜地看着面前的家伙：“Chie桑，你这是怎么了？”

“Rika……有一句话……我怕现在不说以后就没机会说了。”金山千惠边说边喘着粗气，一句话说得断断续续，很明显刚才是一路冲过来的，“这句话我……一直没勇气对你说，因为我担心说出来……会破坏我们之间的关系，但是……今天我觉得我必须要说了。”

很难相信这一连串连珠炮似的话会出自一向以口拙著称的星组top桑之口，池口梨花直接被震蒙了，连门都忘了关，就那样在门口张着嘴呆了半天。

“我知道我是个……胆小鬼，一直不敢……正视自己的想法，但是我觉得……如果这句话……不说出来，我会……后悔一辈子……”可以听得出来金山千惠已经紧张到了语无伦次想什么说什么的地步，但还处于震惊中的池口梨花并没有意识到这点，她过了很久才回过神来：“Chie桑，你究竟想说什么？”

脸上依旧是那副要多无辜有多无辜的标准卖萌表情。

“我……我……我……”第二件出乎她意料的事情发生了，从刚才开始一直气势汹汹的金山千惠，此时居然卡壳了，憋了半天就是说不出一个字，一张脸红得像熟透的番茄。

“什么？”池口梨花睁着眼歪着头。

“我……我……我……”不不不，这样下去不行啊。金山千惠暗暗为自己打了打气，握紧了拳头，紧紧闭上眼深吸一口气，一脸的破釜沉舟视死如归：“池口梨花！！我喜欢你，请和我交往吧！！”

居然紧张到直接用上了男役声，吼声中气十足，足以震飞整座公寓。

池口梨花这次是真的石化了。

“那……那个……Chie桑……你刚才说什么？”过了好半天金山千惠才听见池口梨花发着抖的声音，睁开眼，她看见池口梨花的眼睛睁得大大的，牙齿紧紧咬着下嘴唇，整个人都在发抖。

还是不行吗……金山千惠有些失落地想，脸上却硬挤出一个微笑：“没关系，你就当我刚才什么都没说过吧。”

说着转身就想走，却没料到还没迈开步子手就被人紧紧攥住，反射性地转过头，就对上了池口梨花闪烁的眼睛。

“Chie桑，你刚刚可是在所有邻居面前跟我表白了，现在居然想一走了之？”

“哈？”这次轮到金山千惠傻了眼。

“我刚才被你吓得一直没关门，你又那么大声，邻居们肯定都听见了。”池口梨花撅起嘴一脸的委屈，“现在他们肯定都知道了，你说怎么办嘛。”

“……那你想让我怎么办？”

“你要负责啊。”

“……哈？”

这算答应了吗？

金山千惠呆呆地看了池口梨花一眼，只见这家伙的表情依然纯洁得跟待宰的羔羊似的，于是她定了定心神，唇角扬起一抹如窗外阳光般绚烂的笑。

池口梨花还沉浸在反将一军的喜悦当中，猛地瞥见金山千惠唇边的那个笑，还没来得及说什么，就感觉手腕一紧，一阵天旋地转，再回过神时整个人已经被压在了门上，唇上柔软的触感提醒着她自己现在的处境。

已经没有心思考虑门是什么时候被关上的，那个人的舌头又是什么时候趁着她张口的空隙滑进去的，本着既来之则安之的原则，池口梨花轻轻闭上了眼，手臂一伸搭上了面前人的肩膀，静静享受着这个突如其来的吻。

现世安稳，岁月静好。  
  
  
  
-3-

每当池口梨花回想起她们刚在一起的那些日子，她都不禁讶异于那时候自己的坚定，即使一无所有，即使可能遭受世人的讽刺与冷眼，也要翻山越岭披荆斩棘冲破一切阻碍和她紧紧拥抱在一起。

那时候，她们就像每一对热恋期的情侣一样，一有空闲就打开手机看看有没有对方的未接来电或者是未读信息，一天大概得翻几十次手机，经常动不动就对着手机屏幕傻笑，至于煲电话粥什么的，根本是家常便饭。

“Rika你知道吗，你组替过去之后有一天Shio桑趁着天台没人把我叫过去，劈头盖脸第一句话就是：‘不要告诉我你和Rika终于修成正果了。’Shio桑实在太可怕了，根本什么也瞒不过她嘛。”

某天晚上池口梨花邀请金山千惠去自己家吃饭，在餐桌上金山千惠和她提起了这件事，说话时表情堪比可怜巴巴睁着大眼睛求安慰的哈士奇。

“幸好我们组的组子们没这么聪明……有一次Kai酱被一大堆下级生推到我面前，我还纳闷怎么回事呢，谁知道她一开口问的居然是：‘凰稀桑交男朋友了吗？帅不帅啊？有没有凰稀桑帅？’”大概是想起了某只小海豹当时明明一脸八卦却因为怕得罪上级生拼命忍着笑的表情，池口梨花不由轻声笑了出来。

“那你怎么回答的？”

“我说，没错，我确实是谈恋爱了，对方挺帅的，比我可帅多了。”池口梨花眼睛里盈满了笑意，在灯光下一闪一闪，仿佛马上就会从眼眶里溢出来似的。

“那真是谢谢你把我描述得那么好，我的女朋友。”金山千惠微微倾过身，在池口梨花的薄唇上印下一个吻。

记忆是最优秀的剪辑师。在它的手中，那些最甜蜜的日子被一幕幕剪辑在一起，调成了暖色调，又镶上了一圈金边。池口梨花每每回想起那些时光，都忍不住潸然泪下。

那时候自己究竟是凭什么坚信她们会永远在一起的呢。如今的她已经想不起来了。  
  
  
  
-4-

彻底打破池口梨花这种不知从何而来的自信的，是某次假期金山千惠的归宅。

金山千惠离开的日子是个万里无云的大晴天。池口梨花帮她收拾好行李，在门口与她依依不舍地吻别，两个人像极了新婚燕尔的小夫妻。

然而，当金山千惠从本家回来之后，一切都变了。

那天下着瓢泼大雨，雨点噼噼啪啪地砸在窗户上，像是砸在人的心上。池口梨花正窝在角落整理东西，突然听见有人发了疯似的一下一下地拍着门。

她赶紧跑到门口，一打开门，映入眼帘的是金山千惠苍白的脸，布满血丝的眼睛死死地盯着她，恨不能把她的模样刻进脑海里。

一切像极了她表白的那一天，却又不似那天。

池口梨花还没来得及问到底发生了什么，就被人猛地箍进了怀里，她可以感觉到那个人的身子在不住地颤抖。而她所能做的，不过是伸出手环上那个人的背，轻轻拍着，安抚着那个伤痕累累的灵魂。

那天晚上她们是前所未有的疯狂。纠缠的四肢，烈火一样灼热的吻，紧得几乎透不过气的拥抱，名为爱欲的火焰在黑暗中疯狂地燃烧，几乎要将那相拥的两个人燃烧成灰烬。

“Rika……”过了很久，池口梨花才听见金山千惠异常低哑的声音。

“在我回到家第一天的晚上……饭桌上我爸一直盯着我看，半天才问我，你和你们组的那个梦咲nene不是真的吧……我说我们只是舞台上的搭档而已……我爸松了一口气，不是就好，自从你进了宝冢我一直担心你会变成同性恋，如果真是那样我们可怎么办啊……幸好你不是……”

明明空气已经被炒得异常火热，池口梨花却觉得自己像掉进冰窟一样，寒气透骨，她紧紧咬着下唇，将脸更深地埋进金山千惠的肩头。

似乎是感觉到她的动作，金山千惠缠在她背后的手臂的力度不自觉地加重了。

“我想……大概一直以来我们还是太自信了……以为什么事情我们都有能力去解决……Rika……我真的很害怕……如果有一天我被父母孤立，被他们关在家门之外不让我进这个家，那时候我该怎么活……”

池口梨花闭了眼睛。

这种感觉她懂。有的时候不管多少人阻拦你，你都不会有什么感觉，但当挡在你面前的是你最亲最爱的人时，再坚硬的铠甲都会变得不堪一击。

所以……

“我明白了，Chie。等我退团，我们就分手吧。”

就把这段感情当作是一场梦吧。梦醒之后，你还是你，我还是我，那些深情和缠绵只是年少轻狂时的一段风景，我们终究还是要朝着既定的道路走下去，结婚生子，一直到老。

就像在宝冢的时光一样，华丽而盛大的梦。

泪水从她的脸颊滑落，无声无息。  
  
  
  
-5-

那天之后，在镜头面前她们反而肆无忌惮了。

2013年她们受邀在雪组top壮一帆的披露目《凡尔赛玫瑰·菲尔逊篇》上特别出演奥斯卡和安德烈。那段时间她们在镜头面前毫不掩饰地秀恩爱，手挽着手成双成对地出待，闪光程度足以击穿几百副高强度墨镜。

那时候大概是她们的CP饭最疯狂的时候，每天都有无数人在推特上转发她们的消息，经常会看到“你们都这样了怎么还不去结婚”“你们要是不在一起我就再也不相信爱情了”这样的话。

看着这些话，看着每条推惊人的转发量，池口梨花只是微微一笑，清苦得像是不加糖的黑咖啡。

我和她是不会在一起的。很抱歉，辜负你们对爱情的期许了。

不过既然注定不能到老，何不在还能相爱的时候狠狠地秀一发恩爱，燃烧尽所有的光和热呢。

她们心照不宣。  
  
  
  
-6-

2015年2月7日，柚希礼音退团目宝大初日。

2015年2月15日，凰稀要退团目东宝千秋。

池口梨花坐在窗边，突然想起她曾经说过的话。

等到她退团，她们就分手。

Chie，我真的累了。我没有力气再陪你走过余下的路了。

往后的日子，你一定要幸福，即使我没有机会再与你共享，即使这幸福不是我给你的。

她的脸靠着冰冷的窗户，轻轻闭上眼睛，泪水从眼角滑落，无声无息。

我们是旱地里的两只鱼，只能用彼此的唾液润湿对方。

然而，相濡以沫，终究不如相忘于江湖。

这一场梦，也该醒了吧。


	2. 无题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐BGM：《Young and Beautiful》-- Lana Del Rey

池口梨花做了一个梦。

她梦见自己站在一片荒野上。天幕一片漆黑，月色清冷微带寒意，呼啸的风吹起她凌乱的发，湍急的黑色河流从她身边奔腾而过。她想把周围的景色看个清楚，却只能看见渐渐升腾起的朦胧白雾，越来越深，越来越浓，直到把她整个人都团团包裹住，仿佛双手双脚被缚住似的。

心底没来由地一阵恐慌，她忽然拔开腿试图挣脱这可怖的束缚，然而双脚却像是被牢牢钉在地上一样，任凭她怎么用力都无济于事。她想喊，喉咙却像是被塞住一样发不出一点声音，无奈之下她只能无助地睁大双眼，眺望四周，看到的却只是愈发深重的雾气。

忽地，景色变幻。她发现自己身处空无一人的舞台，聚光灯不偏不倚打在她的身上。台下的观众席几乎都是空的，只有一个座位上端正地坐着一个人，她想看清那个人的面容，却不管怎样都是徒劳。

她正努力想看清那人，耳边忽地传来一个声音：“一生荣光，和她，你选哪个？”

她呆滞了一秒，脑海中忽地闪过一个人的脸。那一瞬视线忽地清晰起来，她看清了台下人的脸。然而，几乎是在同一时刻，那个人影瞬间破碎，化作漂浮在空中的细碎的烟尘。

“不要——”她绝望地大喊，喊声从喉咙逸出，消散在冰冷的空气里，恍惚间似乎听到一声几不可闻的轻笑。

蓦地，她睁开眼睛，醒了。

梦里那种极度空虚的恐惧似乎还萦绕在她的心头，她环顾四周，看到的却只是无边的黑暗。

一生荣光，和她，你选哪个？

那个声音似乎还在耳边回荡。

她望着天花板，沉默良久，忽然笑了起来，声音和梦里那声轻笑别无二致。

终究，是我亲手推开了你啊。


End file.
